1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to marine propulsion and more particularly to marine pedomotors wherein the operator stands erect.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various water vehicles which are propelled by the feet have been known before. A common type often seen in parks is a catamaran where one or more passengers sit on a bench and propell a paddle wheel by pedals and steer with a rudder attached to a tiller.
RISSO, U.S. Pat. No. 1,248,013, discloses a marine vehicle wherein the operator stands erect on a pair of pontoons and there is a single paddle wheel between the pontoons.
PLANTS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,084, discloses a water tricycle. LEE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,614, discloses a land vehicle having four wheels eccentrically mounted on crankshafts. Treadle boards are mounted on the double crankshafts.
Applicant was also aware of the following patents at the time he filed this application:
______________________________________ Conrad 3,628,491 Hetland 3,088,732 Modena (Italian) 689,034 ______________________________________